Raigan
by Burning Blood
Summary: No not another Dojutsu story. NarutoXYugito. after an incident on his fifth birthday Naruto gained an unnatural appreciation for lightning. Now ten years later at the Chuunin exams Naruto shows them all what he really is.
1. Chuunin Exams

Sarutobi stared down at the Chuunin arena concern showing in his eyes. A chuckle reached his ears causing him to turn his head towards the source. The source of the chuckle was a man that looked to be in his early forties wearing yellow and white robes and the same stupid ceremonial hat Sarutobi had on his head. Sarutobi smiled at the man.

"Well Raikage-san it is good to see you made it." The Raikage chuckled.

"Of course I made it after all it is my grand niece down there." Sarutobi smiled.

"Yes if I'm correct she is up against our young Uchiha first." The Raikage smiled at that.

"Oh? I thought you placed the young prodigy against the sands Genin?" The old Hokage chuckled.

"Oh I changed the line up after all you don't always know who you're going up against in real life…so this should prove useful to them." The Raikage chuckled.

"And it's a lot more fun right?" The Sandaime just smiled. As the Raikage sat down Sarutobi flicked his eyes over towards the Kazekage and inwardly smirked.

'I knew you would try and pull this Orochimaru, but not even you are foolish enough to try and fight two kage's by yourself.' Sarutobi's eyes snapped forward as he heard his name being called.

"Hokage-sama neither the Uchiha nor the Uzumaki are here and they are the first two fights." Sarutobi gave a slight hum.

"I'll push the Uchiha's fight till last seeing as he is with his sensei…Naruto-kun however has no such excuse so I'll allow him five minutes to get here if he does not show in that time…he is disqualified." Genma gave the announcement and everyone was watching the clock. After four minutes passed Sarutobi gave a nod. Genma turned towards the crowed.

___Arena Floor___

"It seems that Uzumaki Naruto has not arrived so by default Suba…" Genma was cut off as a bolt of lightning crashed out of the clear sky and a voice filled the arena like a roar of thunder.

"Ohh? And here I thought I still had one minute until my time limit was up." All eyes turned towards the lightning only to see a very changed Naruto.

Instead of the usual orange and blue jumpsuit that the blond usually wore, he now donned a tight black muscle shirt and baggy black jeans that were being held up by his forehead protector. On his feet he wore a pair of solid black pair of sneakers and black socks. On his arms he wore a pair of solid gold arm bracers, with his hands covered by a pair of black fingerless gloves with a mystic topaz in place of the typical metal plate. On his back was a huge ass Zanbato. The blade was solid black except for the stabilizing spine and handle both were pure gold.

___Kage's Box___

Sandaime smiled.

"Cutting it close there Naruto-kun." The Raikage chuckled at the older kages expense.

"Man your Genin sure knows how to make an entrance doesn't he Sandaime-san." Sarutobi chuckled.

"Yes well Naruto-kun always did have a flare for the theatrics." The Raikage gave a slight smirk.

"And it seems the Genin you favor most has a thing for my element Hokage-san." Sarutobi chuckled and smirked.

"Watch closely Raikage-san and you'll soon realize that it isn't _**your**_ element at all…and besides it seems that your niece has a thing for my favorite Genin." The Raikage's eyes widened and he couldn't help but palm his face when he saw a light blush appear on his nieces face.

"Damn it Sarutobi there really is no beating you is there?" Sarutobi chuckled.

"'Fraid not Akira…afraid not." All joking stopped when the Kage's heard a shout of 'Hajime' from Genma.

___Arena Floor___

Naruto stared across the arena at the red haired psychopath and smirked.

"Oh so you're the one that Sauske-teme is out there training to beat…it's sad I'm going to do that for him." The red head glared.

"Mother wants your blood." Naruto watched as the red head sent a wave of sand at him. Naruto smirked and seemed to vanish only to reappear behind the red haired youth. Naruto whipped his sword off of his back down towards the red head. Naruto's smirked as the sand stopped his sword from moving any further. Naruto disappeared again this time coming in from the top only to have his sword stopped again. Naruto continued to try this each time his sword being stopped. Naruto disappeared again this time he appeared on the other side of the arena a manic grin on his face.

"So it seems Lee was almost right. The only way through your shield is to outrun it…but I do have to wander…" Naruto smiled and rested his sword on his shoulder.

"Tell me Garra…do you enjoy the rain?" Garra raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Naruto gave a small serine smile.

"I do…I love the feeling as the rain pours down my face and body…washing away all my pain, the rain is like a lover it makes you forget about everything but her, it makes you forget all your problems as she caresses your face and back, but do you know what I love most about the rain Garra?" Garra again said nothing. Naruto smirked.

"What I love most about the rain…is that she's never alone…where ever the rain is, her protector is soon to follow…no Garra what I love most about the rain…is the lightning she brings with her." Naruto dropped his blade to ground. Naruto smiled and dashed towards Garra.

"That's right Garra I love the lightning. It possesses more power and speed then anything else on this earth. The lightning protects the rain when it is called. Leaving only the cry of the splitting wind in its wake." Naruto finished his speech as he reached Garra. Naruto jumped and made to give Garra a helmbreaker. Naruto smirked and flipped at the last minute as he saw the shield of sand form. Naruto planted his feet firmly on top of the sand and jumped straight upward. All eyes turned towards as boy split the wind with his massive blade. Everyone watched as Naruto reached the apex of his jump. Without wasting a second Naruto spun in the air and threw his massive blade straight down. Everyone's eyes followed the sword, as it descended towards it's opponent. Three sets of eyes however were watching the black clad as he started forming hand seals.

___Kage's Box___

Sarutobi smirked as he recognized the seals the boy was performing.

"Watch closely Akira and you will see why when it comes to lightning…even you hold no power over this boy." The Raikage raised an eyebrow at that but watched.

___Arena Floor___

Naruto smirked as he finished he formed the last hand sign.

"**Raiton: ****Kencho** **za Sora**(Lightning Release: Striking The Sky)" Everyone's eyes widened as lightning traveled from the ground into Garra and then through his sand and into the sword.

___Kage's Box___

The Raikage's eyes widened.

"Sarutobi what the hell was that?" Sarutobi smiled.

"Shh it's not done." Akira's eyes widened but turned his eyes back towards the fight.

___Arena Floor___

Naruto smirked and replaced himself with the falling sword. Everyone felt the shockwave as Naruto's feet crashed into the shield of sand. Naruto smirked as he felt the sand shifting under him as it moved to block his falling sword. Without the sand to support his weight Naruto fell through right in front of Garra. Naruto smirked and kicked Garra upwards. Naruto grabbed his sword and pointed it at the air born Garra.

"**Niban Dageki**(Second Strike.)"

___Kage's Box___

Akira's eyes widened as he saw all the lightning that hit the sword earlier shoot out and towards Garra again. Sarutobi smirked at the surprised look on the Raikage's face.

"That my dear Akira was Naruto-kun's, **Kencho za Sora**, or striking the sky technique. I'll not tell you how it's done seeing as the only person who knows is the young man you just saw doing it. I will however tell you that it isn't his strongest technique nor is this his best." The Raikage turned towards the Hokage and said.

"You have got to get him to write that down for me." Sarutobi smirked at Akira.

"Oh so in return are you going to give me one fire jutsu that your ninja have created?" Akira groaned.

"That's unfair Sarutobi you know the only ninja I have that uses fire is Yugito-chan and she'd castrate me with a rusty spoon if I gave away any of her techniques." Sarutobi chuckled.

"Believe me if Naruto found out that I gave away any of his techniques I would have it much worse." Akira raised an eyebrow.

"Worse then being castrated with a rusty spoon?" Sarutobi nodded.

"Yes back when he was younger one of the villagers that hated him spilled his Ramen. I'll not go into details but I'm just going to say that it involved two kunai, a block of cheese, two pairs of chopsticks, and a mouse." Akira raised an eyebrow.

"Was it painful?" Sarutobi shuddered.

"…Not to the mouse." Akira shuddered but didn't respond.

___Back on the Arena Floor___

Naruto shouldered his weapon and turned away from the downed red head whose area was covered in kicked up dust. Just as Naruto was about to break into the barrier between the stairs and the Arena floor he suddenly felt a massive blast of Killing Intent as well as chakra. Naruto smirked and cocked his head.

"About time you woke up…" Everyone's eyes widened as the dusk cleared showing Garra with his arm and half of his face covered in sand and strange blue markings.

"…Shukaku…or should I call you by your proper title…Ichibi no Tanuki." The answer Naruto got was sand swallowing him whole.

___Kage's Box____

Akira jumped to his feet and was about to intervene when a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Sarutobi what are you doing that's a jinchuriki down there and I know you think the world of the boy but he'll get destroyed if he continues to fight that thing." Sarutobi smirked.

"ANBU." Four clocked figures appeared out of the shadows behind the three Kage's.

"Pull Genma and then set up a Barrier no one in no one out we can't have civilian casualties." The Anbu nodded and went to do as their leader has instructed. Akira gave the older Kage a disbelieving look.

"What the hell are you doing!? Do you want that boy to die?" Sarutobi smiled.

"Akira believe me Naruto-kun is in no harm."

___Arena Floor___

In side the cocoon of sand Naruto sat patiently. As Naruto felt a familiar pulse of Chakra Naruto smiled. Grabbing the handle of his sword Naruto started to pump lightning chakra through it. Naruto smirked as he saw it spark. 'Time for the real fun to begin.'

___Kage's Box___

Akira's eyes widened as he saw the blade of Naruto's sword pierce the sand that held him.

"But how…before he couldn't even move the sand?" Sarutobi smirked.

"Because Akira look closely where Naruto-kun's sword is touching." Akira had to squint seeing as he was so far away, but he saw it the reflection on the sun where it hit the sand.

"Glass…but how?" Sarutobi smirked.

"When lightning strikes it is roughly 30,000K…two times hotter then the surface of the sun. Naruto took that energy and pushed it into the blade of his sword. When the swords blade touched the sand he released that energy melting the sand…allowing his sword to pass through." Akira's eyes widened considerably.

"Sarutobi I have been using lightning jutsu since I was five years old and I've never been able to make my jutsu that hot…how does he do it?" Sarutobi smirked.

"Again Akira-san the only one who knows that little secret is the one who you just saw using it." Akira's and Sarutobi's eyes were drawn away from the fight as they hear someone hitting the barrier. Turning towards the source Akira sighed.

___Arena Floor___

Naruto shouldered his sword and stepped away from the smoldering pile of newly formed glass. Naruto smirked at the disfigured red head.

"Now now that wasn't very nice…and here I was nice enough to greet you hello." Garra growled and shot sand out at the blond again. Naruto watched as the sand drew nearer to him. 'They just never learn…all well.' With that Naruto disappeared again.

___Arena Stands___

Akira walked up towards the long blond haired girl that would occasionally hit the barrier with her fist. Akira laid his hand down on the blond haired girls shoulder causing her to jump. Akira smiled at that.

"Easy there Yugito-chan it's just me." Yugito smiled at the older man.

"Uncle what are you doing down here?" Akira smiled.

"Well the Hokage wanted to know if you would kindly stop hitting his barrier." Yugito blushed slightly at that.

"Sorry." Akira chuckled at that.

"Calm down he's not mad…now onto another question." Akira walked up to the railing and peered over to see Naruto being chased around by that sand all the while laughing and making stupid comments.

"Tell me Yugito-chan what do you think about that young man down there?" Yugito looked at her uncle.

"I think he is an emotional little boy that can't even control his demon." Akira chuckled at that.

"Yes I'll agree with you on that…however he isn't the one I was speaking of." Yugito's eyebrow rose.

"So you're telling me you have no interest in another Jinchuriki? Then you must be curious about his lightning attacks right?" Akira chuckle.

"Yugito I have no interest in Jinchuriki at all. If I could've I would have never allowed that damn cat to be placed inside of you in the…" Yugito glared and hissed.

"Don't say that. Nibi-chan is one of the only friends I have, so don't even think about getting rid of her." Yugito heard a loud purring coming from her mind.

'Hello Nibi-chan.' a smooth and seductive voice purred in response.

**'Hmm hello kitten what did I miss?'** Yugito smiled as she heard Nibi's voice.

'Nothing really some poor sap got stuck fighting the Ichibi Jinchuriki.' The Nibi hissed slightly at mention of the one tailed pervert.

**'Is that worthless sack of shit still breathing…Kitten let me see who's up against him.'** Yugito turned towards the fight allowing the Nibi to watch through her eyes. The Nibi purred in almost orgasmic bliss when she saw the young lightning god.

**'Kitten who is that delicious little tom over there?' **Yugito was surprised at the Nibi's question. Sure Nibi always told Yugito about what sex was like and how to do this or that when your with your lover, but Nibi never and I mean NEVER asked for someone's name before.

'I believe his name is Uzumaki Naruto, Nibi-chan.' Nib purred at the mention of his name.

**'Naruto huh…he'd be good for you kitten.'** Yugito almost jumped out of her skin when the Nibi said those words.

'Wha…what!' Nibi purred at her response.

**'What you object? I think he would be a perfectly acceptable mate…or at least a really good fuck.'** Yugito mentally hissed at Nibi. Nibi purred in response. Yugito was shaken out of her thoughts by Akira's hand on her shoulder. Akira smiled down at his niece.

"The Hokage just told me to watch, Naruto-san is about to do something that Sarutobi-san thinks would impress me. So I think you should watch as well." Akira's and Yugito's eyes turned towards the Arena, only to see a fully awakened Shukaku staring down at a very relaxed Naruto.

___Arena Floor___

Naruto looked up at the small mountain of sand and sighed.

"Damn and here I was hoping you had a little better control…all well no harm no foul." Naruto smiled and bit his thumb.

"Looks like this is it…Hey Ojji-san just like a chess match huh? Three more moves and I win!"

___Arena Stands___

Yugito and Akira's eyes both widened as Naruto said that. Akira grabbed Yugito's shoulder and Shunshined into the Kage's box.

___Kage's Box___

As Akira and Yugito landed they saw Sarutobi leaning back in his chair legs and arms crossed and a slight smirk playing on his lips. Akira walked up to Sarutobi and glanced down at the fight.

"Tell me Sarutobi…is he serious…can he win in the next three moves?" Sarutobi chuckled.

"Naruto-kun thinks he can and if he's calling me to watch then that means he has a plan." Yugito snorted.

"Or he's just trying to be a show off and impress people." Sarutobi looked at the blond haired girl that stood beside Akira and smiled.

"You must be young Yugito-san it is a pleasure meeting you, now what is this about Naruto-kun showing off?" Yugito snorted.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Hokage-sama but I recall the boy from the preliminary fights and sir the only reason he won was because he farted in the other boys face." Sarutobi chuckled.

"So he was even able to fool the Raikage's niece was he…impressive." Yugito raised an eyebrow at that.

"What do you mean fool me?" Sarutobi chuckled.

"Naruto-kun was never the fool you all saw in the preliminary fights or any part before that. No young Naruto-kun only acted that way because I asked him to." Yugito's eyebrows shot into her hairline at that.

"Not to question you Hokage-sama but why would you ask him to hide his abilities?" Sarutobi smirked.

"Well since you both have revealed yours I figure I might as well. You see Yugito-san that boy down there is exactly like you…only where you are two he is nine." At this both Akira's and Yugito's eyes widened at that. Akira looked back at the Arena and asked.

"So is that how he is so powerful?" Sarutobi chuckled.

"No Naruto-kun only uses the foxes chakra to heal himself other then that what you see down there is all Naruto." Yugito's eyes widened.

"So you're saying that that boy down there thinks he can take out a Jinchuriki by himself…without using his Demon!" Sarutobi smirked.

"Watch carefully Yugito-san, Akira-san and you will see the berth of the greatest Shinobi that will ever walk this earth…by ruling the sky above it." Akira and Yugito both turned towards the Arena to see something spectacular.

___Arena Floor___

Naruto smirked and slammed his hands into the ground.

"One, **Kyuchiyose: Tsukai no Sora** (Summoning: Messenger of the Sky)" There standing next to Naruto was a stallion sized eagle. Naruto smiled at the large bird.

"Hey Tsukai how has it been how are the little hatchlings?" The bird chuckled lightly.

"Everything has been good Naruto-sama and the hatchlings are fine although they do wish you would summon them to play every once in a while ohh and Norite-chan has been pissed that you haven't been checking in with her lately you know how overprotective she is." At this Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Naruto was about to respond, only to be interrupted by a giant hand made out of sand come crashing down where they once were. Naruto looked up at the now air born eagle and yelled.

"Oh right hey Tsukai I need you to get me on top of Shukaku think you're fast enough?" The eagle laughed at that.

"Naruto-sama did you just challenge my speed?" Naruto smirked.

"Why Tsukai I do believe I did…care to prove me wrong?" The eagle's eye gained a mischievous glint. Swooping down the eagle smirked when he felt Naruto land on his back. Everyone's eyes widened as they saw the giant eagle disappear and a giant boom rang out through the arena. Naruto smiled as he held onto the back of the giant eagle as it twisted and curved its way around the spears of sand. Naruto smirked as he felt the eagle do a sharp ninety-degree turn…vertically. When Naruto was just high enough to touch the clouds Tsukai smirked.

"Are you ready Naruto-sama…we only got one chance at this." Naruto smirked.

"Ready." With that Naruto let go of the large bird. Naruto flipped himself in the air so that he was facing downward and started doing hand signs.

___Kage's Box___

Sarutobi smirked as he saw the hand signs made by the young boy.

"So that is how you plan to win is it Naruto-kun…I must say I'm impressed." Akira looked at the Sandaime in confusion.

"What are you talking about? What is the boy planning?" Sarutobi smirked and pointed at the arena floor.

"That…" Akira turned towards the floor to see something amazing.

___Arena Floor___

Naruto smirked as he saw one of Shukaku's sand spears shoot out and head towards him. Naruto flipped at the last second and grabbed the spear of sand.

"Two, **Raiton: Daichi** (Lightning Release: Grounded)" Naruto smirked as he saw the effects of his jutsu. The sand body that Shukaku had built for himself was falling apart. Naruto landed in a crouch in front of the fallen sand Jinchuriki. Naruto rose from his crouch and started towards the fallen boy. Naruto glared as he saw the body of sand slowly starting to reform. Naruto smirked and grabbed Garra by the neck and started to do one-handed seals.

"I don't think so **Raiton: ****Erekiteru no Ikioi: Sakasa** (Lightning Release: Electricity of Life: Reverse)" Naruto smirked as he felt the boys body go limp but his head was still moving fine. Naruto looked up at the Hokage and the four ANBU holding the barrier.

"And three…I win Ojji-san"

___Kage's Box___

Sarutobi smirked at those words and signaled the ANBU to drop the barrier allowing Naruto to walk up to the stands and declaring him the winner. Sarutobi also smiled widely as he saw the fake Kazekage get up from his seat and leave the box. Akira stared wide-eyed at those two techniques and turned his head towards the Hokage. Sarutobi chuckled at his friend's curiosity.

"Those two techniques were Naruto-kun's **Raiton: Daichi** or Lightning Release: Grounded and his **Raiton: ****Erekiteru no Ikioi: Sakasa** or Lightning Release: Electricity of Life: Reverse. The first one is extremely useful against any Doton users out there as it sends electricity through the very earth, thus allowing Naruto to disrupt Shukaku's solid earth body, how it works is still a mystery to me seeing as the only one who knows how to do it is the one you saw do it. Now the second one is one of the five **Raiton: Erekiteru no Ikioi** jutsu that Naruto-kun has created. Naruto-kun created these jutsu after an extended stay in the hospital where he had befriended a young doctor that knew of his love of electricity. Those five are possibly the most dangerous jutsu I have ever seen in my life." Yugito raised an eyebrow at that.

"How is that dangerous it didn't even do anything?" While Sarutobi smiled at the innocent view of the attack while Akira saw the truth of its power.

"Sarutobi-san if I may…what are the five **Raiton: Erekiteru no Ikioi** jutsu called and what do they do?" Sarutobi smirked as the more experienced mind of Akira saw the potential danger of the Jutsu.

"Certainly Akira-kun you see the five jutsu are;** Sakasa **(Reverse)**, Kouin **(Father Time)**, Kissu no Ryu **(Kiss of the Dragon)**, Dokueki no Makai **(Venom of Hell)**,** and finally **Shuushi **(Stop). Now you see the…" The old mans voice was cut off by a light chuckle. Everyone in the box turned to see the blond haired lightning god leaning against the wall behind them. Naruto smirked at the old man.

"Giving away secrets to my techniques Ojji-san? You remember what happened to the last guy who pissed me off by doing something stupid? I still have that same mouse." Sarutobi's face drained in color at those words. Yugito looked on in confusion and was about to ask only for a firm hand to find its way to cover her mouth. Yugito looked up at Akira only to see him mouth 'Don't ask.' Yugito shrugged but let it go.

Naruto saw the Hokage go pale and saw the little back and forth between the cloud ninja and couldn't help but laugh.

"Hahaha it's okay Ojji-san I'm not going to do anything to you." Turning towards the Raikage Naruto smirked.

"So you're the one that's interested in the **Erekiteru no Ikioi** right?" Akira nodded but Sarutobi frowned.

"Naruto-kun show some respect he is the Raikage." Naruto cocked his head back at the hokage and smirked.

"My respect is earned not given because of some stupid title Ojji-san…you should know that more then anything." The Akira raised an eyebrow at that.

"Kid you feel that the title of Kage is stupid?" Naruto turned his head forward towards Akira.

"No I said that being respected for being a Kage is stupid. Just because you are powerful doesn't make you a good person nor does it make you worthy of respect. Should I ever meet you on a battlefield where strength, skill, and strategy are the most important things then I would treat you with all the respect you want because in a fight you are a Kage you have earned that however since we are not in a fight and we are talking like human beings and not comrades then until you have earned my respect you will not get any." Yugito was about to go over there and beat that blond kid to death when a firm hand stopped her. Looking up at Akira Yugito saw a smile that she hadn't seen in years on her grand uncles face. Akira smiled down at the boy.

"Spoken like the true warrior I saw out there on that arena floor…my name is Nii Akira and I hope to someday show you that I am a person worthy of your respect." Naruto smirked at the man.

"We'll see Akira-san…we'll see…now you wanted to know about **Raiton: ****Erekiteru no Ikioi **am I right?" Akira nodded causing Naruto to smirk.

"Well the since Ojji-san gave you the run down of the names and where I got the ideas I'll just skip to what they do. **Sakasa** is the first one I made; it allows me stop everything in the body except the vital organs and the head. It was made so that capturing a target would be easier. The target will eventually regain control of their bodies, but how long until that happens all depends on the amount of chakra I use. **Kouin** was the second that I made seeing as it is just the opposite of **Sakasa**. This Jutsu speeds up the reflexes, reaction time, pretty much everything, now it can't make you stronger or faster but what it does do is make you react to things faster. The jutsu got its name because I once pumped so much chakra into it that it seemed that time stopped. However once I did that I passed out so you see how unpractical it would be for me to do that. However I could easily double your reaction time for up to an hour, which should be far longer then you should be in any battle. **Kissu no Ryu**, well actually this one doesn't have an actual use in battle it was more of a mistake while making the **Dokueki no Makai**…" Yugito cut him off.

"If it doesn't have a use, then why name it?" Naruto blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"It has a use just not in battle." Yugito raised an eyebrow at that.

"Oh and where would this jutsu be useful?" Naruto laughed nervously.

"Umm promise not to kill me?" Yugito raised an eyebrow at that making Naruto sigh.

"Yeah I thought I'd get that response…well you see this jutsu would be more useful…in bed." Yugito was confused.

"Like a forced sleep jutsu?" Naruto blushed brightly and chuckled nervously again.

"No you see it would be more useful for things like…sex." At that Yugito turned seven shades of red and Nibi started to purr in her mind.

**'I wander if the young tom would like to practice that little jutsu. I'd love to see exactly what it would do.'** Yugito blushed even more at that. Yugito was dragged out of her thoughts when Akira started talking.

"Oh Naruto-san and how would this jutsu be useful during sex?" Naruto smirked.

"It increases the pleasure sensors in the body to nearly one-hundred times what they originally are. Now if I use that and my **Myaku Hira** (Pulse Palm) then you have one very content lady." Akira raised an eyebrow at that.

"Oh and what is this **Myaku Hira**?" Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Before I tell you I didn't intend to make half of the jutsu I know for pleasure. I'm not that big of a pervert. Regardless the **Myaku Hira **is part of my Taijutsu. You see what it does is sends out a large pulse of electricity when my hand connects with some ones skin. However when I was first trying to do it I never added enough chakra so instead of large pulses of electricity all I got was my hands vibrating and small bouts of electricity that seems to do wondrous things…or so I'm told." Akira raised an eyebrow at that.

"And how do you know these jutsu work that well on women?" Naruto chuckled again.

"Well you see a henge of me has a job at the Konoha spa as a Masseuse and well…" Akira raised an eyebrow.

"And?" Naruto glared slightly.

"You're really going to make me say it in front of the pretty girl aren't you? Fine, I've brought girls to an orgasm in under three minutes without touching them perversely…there happy?" Everyone in the box gasped at that. The two men almost had tears in there eyes. 'Naruto-kun…you're my hero.' Yugito however was having different thoughts.

'Un…under three minutes…is that possible Nibi-chan?' Nibi was as shocked at her container.

**'I don't know kitten…but if you check and it is…you had better mate that human…because if you don't I'll give you the biggest headache you've ever felt in your life…and you had better check soon…'** Yugito raised a mental eyebrow.

'Or?' Nibi purred with delight.

**'Or this will happen.'** Yugito wasn't prepared for the image of her naked with Naruto's head between her legs eating out her perfectly shaven pussy while she pinched her nipples with one hand and held his head in place with the other. Yugito shook her head trying to clear her mind only to come upon a very strange sight. Akira was down on his knees bowing to Naruto.

"Please Naruto-san Please teach me those two jutsu. I'll do anything please I'm willing to give up anything just teach me those two techniques." Now normally Naruto would have automatically said no, but when a Kage says they'll give you anything…well.

"Get up Akira-san. I'll think about teaching you those jutsu, but I believe we still haven't covered the **Dokueki no Makai** and the **Shuushi**. Now then the **Dokueki no Makai** was what I was trying to create when I made the **Kissu no Ryu**. The jutsu increases the information from the pain sensors by one hundred times its regular amount. And now **Shuushi** this jutsu…this jutsu is possible my most hated out of all of my jutsu…" Akira raised an eyebrow at this.

"Oh and why is that?" Naruto stared down at the other Chuunin Hopefuls as they fought it out in amateurish fights when compared to Naruto's.

"Because this jutsu is the most effective Assassination jutsu I have ever seen. Quieter then Kakashi's **Raikiri**, Less evidence to clean up then the fourth Hokage's **Resangan**, No the **Shuushi** is a truly terrifying technique. With this technique you are dead before your body even realizes it. There is no warning there is no marking just my voice telling whispering to you that you've died…tell me Akira-san…would you like to see one of my jutsu?" Akira's eyes widened as he saw Naruto run towards him. Now Akira wasn't stupid there was no way this kid thought he could take on a Kage and live right? Akira smirked as Naruto disappeared when he was an inch from his face. Turning around Akira was surprised to see Naruto with his hand on the throat of and ANBU with NE carved into the forehead of his mask.

"**Raiton: ****Erekiteru no Ikioi: Dokueki no Makai**…**Myaku Hira!**" Akira watched as the ANBU, whom he had seen some take a Katana through the chest and not waver, fell to his knees. Naruto grasped the man by the neck again and whispered.

"**Raiton: ****Erekiteru no Ikioi: Sakasa**." Turning towards the Hokage Naruto sneered.

"It seems Danzo is at work again Ojji-san." The Hokage nodded. The conversation was interrupted however when they heard.

"We need Nii Yugito on the Arena Floor for her fight." Yugito's eyes widened and she was about to jump off the ledge when a firm hand on her shoulder stopped her. Turning around Yugito came face to face with two gorgeous cerulean eyes. Naruto smiled at the girl.

"Good luck and don't kick his ass to hard huh?" Yugito smiled and nodded. As Yugito jumped off and out of ear shot Sarutobi gave a light glare at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun what did you just do?" Naruto smiled mischievously.

"Why Hokage-sama I'm hurt that you would think that I would do something to give Yugito-san an edge over that bad case of a birth defect. I mean it's not like I can increase her reaction time and reflexes by three or more times I mean that would be preposterous. I mean would I really want that gorgeous woman down there to really wipe the floor with my kind and loving Uchiha of a teammate. After all I mean he allows me to be in his presence everyday why would I want to do something like that?" Sarutobi groaned and smacked his forehead while Akira laughed.

"Man Sarutobi-san I like this one…can I keep him? Please I'll take good care of him. I'll feed him, and cloth him, and I'm sure I could convince Yugito-chan to pet him…if he returns the favor." Akira was doing a mental happy dance when he saw Naruto, the kid who just handed the Ichibi his own ass to him, shoot across the Kage's box with a massive nosebleed. Naruto stood up, wiped the blood from his nose, and glared.

"Say a word of this to anyone and I'll make sure you _accidentally_ use the wrong jutsu on your wife and make her sick when you're fucking her." Akira paled.

"You…you have a jutsu like that?" Naruto smiled but didn't say a word. Akira chuckled nervously.

"Naruto? Come on man you knew I was kidding right? I won't say anything I promise okay?" Naruto smiled evilly and said.

"I'll hold you to that Akira-san…but should you let even a mention of this conversation slip…well you'll no longer be her _Raikage-sama_!" Naruto inwardly smirked when he saw Akira blush slightly. Sarutobi and Naruto laughed at Akira's expense. Akira soon followed. Their laughter died however when a very loud very familiar noise reached their ears. Akira's eyes widened.

"He wouldn't…" Sarutobi's did as well.

"He couldn't…" Naruto smirked.

"He won't…" Naruto walked up and grabbed the railing that traveled around the entire arena. Now to anyone else this would have looked normal, but to the two Kage's they knew something was up. They turned their attention towards the raven-haired boy with the screaming ball of lightning in his hand. Naruto glared at the ball and increased the pressure in which he squeezed the bar, but smirked as he got the desired effect. The two Kage's were confused on what was happening. The Chidori…was shrinking…how? Naruto smirked at the confused looks on the Kage's faces.

"Who knows maybe there's a positive circuit around here that is drawing in the negative lightning that stupid amateur wields." The Raikage placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto-san although I'm glad for all you've done I think you are interfering in Yugito-chans fight to much. This is supposed to be a replacement for war remember?" Naruto smirked.

"Yes I did, but if I remember correctly Cloud and Leaf are allies…hardly…but still allies. So tell me in war is it wrong to help an ally defeat an unknown opponent…when you know the opponent? Or is it wrong for me to stop an ally from dieing even if it's against a foolish teammate with a god complex? Because if those two things are wrong then tell me Akira-san so that I can change the pole of this circuit and help Sasuke kill your niece with that abomination of a lightning technique!" Sarutobi smirked at Naruto's response.

"He is right Akira-san there is nothing in the rules about what he is doing. It's highly unorthodox and would probably never happen while the Kage's are looking but it's not illegal." The Raikage smiled at both of them.

"Thank you…both of you." The happy moment suddenly ended when a blast of killing intent and malevolent chakra filled the air. Akira turned towards the Arena floor only to see Yugito being covered in purple chakra.

"What happened…why is she loosing control?" Sarutobi responded.

"The Uchiha didn't notice that his Chidori was shrinking meaning that when he went to stab her in the heart…he grabbed her chest." Suddenly the killing intent doubled and everything went very static and clingy. The two Kage's turned towards the source to see Naruto with to glowing eyes glaring daggers at the Uchiha. A bolt of lightning shot between his eyes. In short if looks could kill the Uchiha would be smoldering pile of fan shit…not that large of a leap. Naruto watched, as the Uchiha was knocked around until finally he stopped moving. Still breathing 'Damn' but not moving. Naruto smirked.

"Ojji-san tell them to pull the Uchiha I'm up next to fight anyway so call it pull the Uchiha, put up the barrier, and call start…NOW!" The Hokage nodded. Naruto smirked and leapt into the middle of the arena as he saw Sasuke clear the barrier wall.

___Arena Floor___

Naruto turned towards the angry flaming cat and couldn't help himself.

"That…is one angry looking pussy."

___Kage's Box___

The Kage's palmed their forehead as they heard what Naruto said.

"I swear that boy is going to be the death of me." Akira shook his head.

"Only for the next ten seconds it seems." Sarutobi smirked.

"Oh? Is that a challenge Raikage-san?" Akira smirked.

"I think it is. Yugito-chan against Naruto-san who do you think will win and be honest none of this I'm a Kage shit." Sarutobi smirked.

"I'll bet four S ranked missions that Naruto beats Yugito." The Raikage smirked.

"Your on Sarutobi." The old monkey smirked.

"Hey Akira how about we make this more interesting huh?" Akira raised an eyebrow at that.

"I'm listening?" Sarutobi smirked.

"If Yugito-san lands even a single hit on Naruto-kun then I'll allow you bring him to Cloud for one year, to try and convince him to teach you his techniques. However if Naruto calms and defeats Yugito-san without knocking her out, killing her, or using **Sakasa** then…you have to train Naruto-kun in twenty Raiton jutsu of C rank or higher." Akira smiled.

"There is no way…okay Sarutobi…you're on." Sarutobi smirked at that and shook the other Kage's hand.

___Arena Floor___

Naruto looked at the enraged Yugito that stood opposite him whipping her head around in rage looking for the one who touched her.

"Now then how do I beat a fifteen foot tall flaming hell cat without hurting her I have to ask myself." Naruto hear a deep growl emit from deep inside his mind.

'**I thought I smelled that cat slut!**' Naruto pushed the voice into the deep recesses of his mind again.

"Well that was conveniently helpful and annoying." Naruto smirked a plan finally finding its way into his head. Naruto slowly approached the enraged Jenchuriki. Naruto raised his hands in a show of nonviolence.

"Yugito-san? Nibi-san? Which one of you is in control right now?" The Nibified Yugito gave a smirk and hunched over. Naruto watched the flame cat as she slowly circled him. Naruto couldn't help but feel like a piece of meat. Naruto stiffened slightly when he felt air on his neck as well as a rough tongue slightly lick his neck. Naruto tried to move forward only to be tackled by the flaming cat. Naruto let out a gasp of pain as he feels the Nibi's flames burn into his arms while trying to hold him down.

___Kage's Box___

Akira smiled.

"Well Sarutobi looks like you just lost a ninja for a year." While on the outside Sarutobi looked pensive on the inside he was smirking.

___Arena Floor___

Yugito stared down in confusion her primal instincts not understanding what was going on.

_**'Why mate not play? Yugito want to play. Why mate squirming? Mate not want Yugito? No…Mate in pain. Who? Who causing Mate pain?'**_ It was then that Yugito noticed the burns Naruto's arms had where she was touching him.

_**'Yugito? Yugito hurting mate? Yugito hurting mate!'**_ Naruto lifted himself up when Yugito's weight and flames finally left his arms. Naruto looked around in confusion trying to find Yugito only to grow more confused when he saw her crouched in a corner trying to hide from him. Naruto pulled himself to his feet despite the pain in his arms and started walking towards her. Once Naruto was three feet from her He stopped when he saw her start to shy away. Crouching down so that he was eye level with the flaming cat. 'When did she become human size?' Naruto shook that thought out of his head and stretched out his hand. Naruto tilted his head in confusion as he saw her shy away from his hand. Realization dawned on Naruto as he saw her flick her eyes towards his now healing wounds. Naruto chuckled.

"It's okay Yugito-san I'm not mad about that. So how about you come on over here?" Naruto kept up his smile as he saw her shy away again.

"Come on Yugito-san. I promise it'll feel good. I'm not going to hurt you." Yugito's primal instincts were still in overdrive.

_**'Mate promise it feel good. Mate say not mad. Yugito go to mate.'**_ Naruto smiled when he saw Yugito start to edge her way over while he did one-handed seals behind his back. Naruto finished the last seal just as Yugito pushed the top of her head into his palm.

___Kage's Box___

Akira's face paled at Sarutobi's evil smirk and the cry of '**Raiton: Erekiteru no Ikioi: Kissu no Ryu**'. Akira glared at the old monkey.

"You played me?" At that Sarutobi quirked an eyebrow.

"Huh what do you know…so I did. You should know this better then anyone Akira-kun. I always get what I want." Akira glared slightly at the old man.

"And what is it you want Sarutobi-san?" Sarutobi gave a sad smile.

"That young man down there is like a grandson to me, but I could never protect him like I can my own. This village and its people don't deserve someone like him when all they do is scorn him until it comes time for them to need him. What I want Akira…is for that boy to be happy, and he can't be happy when he is stuck in this place." Akira looked down at the boy who was petting the flames that made up Yugito's shield like it was a cat. He watched as the boy held in every cringe or sign of pain because he didn't want to scare the poor Jinchuriki again.

"I don't know Sarutobi. I mean the boy seems pretty loyal to this village. I mean he took out two Jinchuriki for it." Sarutobi snorted at that.

"Naruto-kun has no loyalty to this village only to me. If I were to die then he would probably leave this god forsaken place." Akira gave the older Kage a strange look. Sarutobi smiled.

"It seems you don't believe me. Tell me Akira do you want to know why Naruto-kun has such a fascination with lightning?" Akira hadn't really thought about, but was now curious so he nodded.

"Tell me Akira do you remember the storm ten years ago? The one that covered the entire Elemental nations?" Akira nodded prompting the Hokage to continue.

"Naruto-kun was five at the time. It was his birthday. He was supposed to be happy damn it, just one day, but it wasn't to be. They caught him on his way to my office. They tied him to a lightning rod and placed him on top of the monument. Naruto sat there as the wind and rain pelted him. Naruto watched in wonder as the lightning danced across the sky. The same lightning that they wanted to use to end his life, but that isn't what made Naruto love lightning. You see Naruto wasn't stupid. He knew he was placed up there to die. Do you know what it's like having a five year old telling you it's okay and that he's not scared to die? Do you know what it's like for a five year old to see the chard flesh of fifty people as they were struck by lightning only to have him chuckle and say 'Heh looks like you were a better target shit head.'? No Akira-san Naruto likes lightning for one reason and one reason only." Akira looked at Sarutobi expectantly.

"Naruto-kun likes lightning because it was the only thing besides fire that didn't hurt him that night." Akira gave a pensive look and turned towards the arena floor again.

___Arena Floor___

Naruto sighed in relief as he saw the flames finally die out from around Yugito. While this time he was smart enough to protect his hands it was still hotter then hell to stick your hand in a fire. Naruto looked down at the girl as she tried to stand and smirked and got a deliciously evil idea.

"**Myaku Hira." **Naruto knelt next to the girl and placed his hand on her back drawing forth a short moan. Moving his hand in a small circle in the small of her back Naruto inwardly smirked as her arms gave out and she gave another more drawn out moan.

"Yugito-san are you okay? You look a little red should I go get a medic?" Naruto removed his hand from her back only to inwardly smirk as she almost screamed.

"NO! I mean no I'm fine I'm just a little sore is all it happens when ever I use Nibi-chans chakra." Naruto placed his hand back on her back and asked.

"Would you like me to help? I'm pretty good at giving massages?" Naruto inwardly smirked when he saw her nod her head. Naruto quickly straddle her waist and started to work. For Yugito it was getting very hard to hold in her moans. And Nibi purring and talking in her mind wasn't helping much.

**'Mmmm damn kitten you have to keep this one. I mean can you imagine what it would be like if those hands were to fondle our big luscious tits. Mmm I could feel it one of those pulsating hands fondling our breast and tweaking our nipples just the way you do when you are by yourself, and his other playing a wondrous tune on our pert little rosebud as he eats out our dirty little pussy.'** Yugito could feel it she was close. She could feel her juices as they flowed down onto the ground beneath her as she ground her ass into Naruto. Naruto smirked and leaned over.

"Do you want me to finish it Yugito-san?" Yugito nodded.

"Then I'm going to need you to do something for me." Naruto chuckled as even in so much pleasure Yugito gave him the evil eye.

"No no Yugito-san nothing like that. No I simply need to say two simple words. 'I yield.' You say those two simple words for me and I'll get you to a place where I can finish and no one has to know what you're about to do. After all for all anyone here knows I used pressure points on you." Yugito glared at the blond boy and hissed.

"Never!" Naruto chuckled and said.

"So be it." With that Naruto stood from his spot and started to walk away. Yugito looked at the boy as he walked away as if he didn't just leave her on the edge of release. Naruto inwardly smirked.

"You know Yugito-san it's rather hot out here to be wearing black don't you think?" With that Naruto shucked his shirt and inwardly smirked as he saw the glazed over look on the blond girls face. Naruto may not have been conceited but he wasn't stupid. He knew he was hot. Hell blond wild hair, blue eyes, tanned skin, ripped body what's there not to like? Naruto loved the looks he was getting from Yugito. Sure he'd gotten the 'I'm going to fuck you senseless' look. As well as the 'Damn that is a fine ass' look. But never in his entire existence has he been given the look he's seeing now. No the look on Yugito's face said one thing 'Give me what I want and I'll make your day.' That is what the look said, but Naruto knew there was a second part to that look that remained unseen 'Finish me or else.' Now Naruto wasn't stupid because he knew the look was there, but I wouldn't call him smart because he ignored the look. (A.N. Alright guys lets be honest here who hasn't seen the 'Do what I say or else' look…and ignored it…just saying!) Nibi hissed at her container.

**'Damn it kitten just this once swallow your pride and yield. I'm so close.'** Yugito hissed back.

'No if I yield now he'll think he can do this to me again.' Nibi hissed.

**'Damn it kitten if you yield I'll teach you any jutsu you want that will get back at the boy but damn it just yield.'** Yugito hissed. Naruto couldn't help but smirk when he saw Yugito drag herself to her feet. Now Naruto expected a lot of things in this situation, but to be tackled wasn't one of them. Yugito looked down at the blond haired boy and smirked.

"Now then you are going to finish me. Then I'll think about yielding. Do I make myself clear?" Naruto smirked.

"Oh? And if I don't? What happens then?"Yugito gave Naruto a seductive smile and gently ran a claw down and across one of his whisker marks. Naruto shuddered as he felt the cat like girl stroke one of his whiskers.

"But Naruto-kun I'm go close. My dirty little pussy is just soaked. You wouldn't want your pretty little kitten to have to walk around like this would you? Who knows what would happen…" Nibi purred in side Yugito's mind.

**'Mmm Kitten I think I'm rubbing off on you.'** Yugito hissed.

'Not now Nibi-chan.' Naruto smirked when he saw Yugito's golden eyes switch emotions very fast meaning she was talking to Nibi. While she was distracted Naruto leaned up and whispered.

"You're right Yugito-chan. I would hate for my kitten to walk around like that. So yield and I'll bring you to somewhere where I can finish you." Yugito hissed at him.

"No finish me now!" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"With all these people?" Yugito glared down at that blond.

"I don't care if they look." Naruto smirked as he reached around and pushed the final spot on her back that held her back from exploding. Naruto smiled as he saw her let out an open mouthed scream. Naruto's smile widened as he smelled the heavy scent of arousal, and he could feel the wet spot forming around her crotch area.

Yugito collapsed, pulled the younger boy to her chest, and rolled onto her back. So this where we find Naruto now with his face resting in the breast of the Nibi's Jinchuriki whiles she strokes his hair with a content look on her face.

"I yield." Naruto smirked. Nibi's purring came to the front of Yugito's mind

'**Kitten…'** Yugito purred in contentment but responded.

'Yes Nibi-chan?' Nibi's purring increased.

'**Two minutes and thirty-six seconds…'** Yugito's purring increased at that as did the pressure she was hold Naruto under.

'Damn…'

___Kage's Box___

Sarutobi smiled as he heard that and stood.

"Winner Uzumaki Naruto…and since I'm not dumb enough to try and move either of them…I'll allow a thirty minute break before the next fight." Sarutobi inwardly chuckled when he saw the death glare Naruto sent him and the increase in purring coming from Yugito. Sarutobi sat back down in his chair and smirked.

"Hmm Naruto gets out of the village for a year, learns twenty C rank or above Raiton jutsu, and I get four S ranked missions for my village…like I said Akira-kun I always get what I want." The Raikage decided to act mature for once in his life…he flipped Sarutobi off.

___30 minute's later___

Now Naruto was expecting a lot of things to happen when Yugito came down from her high. He expected to get beaten with in an inch of his life. He expected to have to run from a pissed off cat demon. He even expected to have to fear spoons for a very long time. But what he did not expect was this.

"Excuse me?" Yugito smiled seductively.

"Yep since you did this to me so I believe you owe me so pay up." Naruto sighed and shucked his pants. Yugito blushed as she sees the boy clad in only his solid black boxers. Yugito smirks sexily and takes the cloths from the boy. Naruto blushed when he felt Yugito smack his ass as she walked out towards the restrooms so that she could change.

Naruto sighed and turned towards Sarutobi. Sarutobi smirked and handed the boy a summoning scroll. Naruto smirked and unrolled the scroll. Pushing chakra into the scroll out popped an exact replica of the clothing he just gave to Yugito. Akira gave Naruto a confused look and opened his mouth to ask, but Naruto cut him off.

"Don't ask I don't want to talk about it." Akira raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off. Naruto turned towards the doorway only to gasp. There stood Yugito Naruto's black muscle shirt stretched across her large C cup breast. Her baggy black pants hung off one hip even with the cloud forehead protector that acted as a belt. The Gold bracers fit snuggly onto her forearms and the jewel on the back of her fingerless gloves turned into a vibrant ruby. Taking all of this in Naruto could only utter one word.

"…Damn…" Yugito gave a seductive smirk and sashayed over to our blond haired hero. Yugito pushed his jaw closed with one finger and then used that same finger to give a single long stroke to his middle whisker mark.

Akira's jaw dropped for two reasons as he saw that. One, Never before in his life had he ever and I mean ever seen Yugito willingly touch anyone, and two, was that he was pretty sure he just saw Nii Yugito, Kumo's hell cat, the biggest baddest bitch this side of the wave country, the biggest prude he had ever met in his life…just flirt with someone. Yugito mentally giggled when she saw Naruto's face.

'You're right Nibi-chan this is fun.' Nibi purred at her container.

**'See kitten what did I tell you…but I'm going to give you a warning Kitten…don't hurt that boy with your flirting.'** Yugito grew confused.

'How could I hurt him just by flirting?' Nibi grew serious.

**'The heart, especially one like that boys, is a very fragile thing kitten. One wrong move and you could hurt that boy more then you know.'** Yugito mentally rolled her eyes.

'Calm down Nibi-chan it's not like anyone in cloud would behave like he does anyway. They all just want to say they rode and tamed the demon.' Nibi hissed.

**'Ignore them Kitten they know nothing. Why don't you try and get to know that young tom over there? I'm sure you two would get along great.'** Yugito sighed.

'I don't know Nibi-chan what if he turns out just like the rest? What if he just wants to fuck 'the demon girl'?' Nibi hissed and was about to respond when a gentle hand laid itself on Yugito's shoulder. Turning towards the owner of the hand Yugito was surprised to see two cerulean eyes giving her a concerned look.

"Hey you alright you look a little depressed." Yugito blushed at that.

"I'm fine just thinking." Naruto raised an eyebrow at that.

"Uhu Hun I've seen that look before. You're thinking about something that you're not sure on doing…hey go lay down over there I have an idea that may help you." Yugito raised an eyebrow at that.

"Ohh and what is this idea?" Naruto smirked.

"I'm going to give you a massage." Yugito blushed but rolled her eyes.

"No thanks I don't want to ruin your clothing just for foreplay." Naruto blushed but chuckled.

"No not that type of Massage this one will have you relax. I promise by the time I'm done all your stress will be gone." Yugito gave him a speculating look but did as he asked. Naruto straddled the catgirls waist and imagined a grid on her back. Naruto quickly tapped out the grid, taking note of every bit of stress or resistance he ran into. Yugito moan in pleasure as she felt Naruto start to rub away any and all of the stress she had accumulated.

'Damn even when not using those jutsu the boy has magical hands…what do you think Nibi-chan?' The only response Yugito got was a loud purring causing her to mentally giggle. Naruto smiled softly when he felt Yugito finally start to relax when he trapped all of her stress and frustration into one tiny ball right above the base of her ass. Taking Chakra and adding it to the ball of his hand Naruto rubbed the stress until it was non-existent. Naruto smiled as he saw that the cat like girl had fallen asleep about halfway through his massage. Standing up Naruto walked towards Akira and smirked.

"It seems Yugito-san is sleeping peacefully so maybe you should get her to a more comfortable place." Akira raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? I'm pretty sure that Yugito-chan would like to see the rest of your fights." Naruto chuckled.

"I'm not going to fight again." Akira's eyes widened.

"And why not?" Naruto chuckled.

"For two reasons. One I'm fighting against Nara Shikamaru next and by the time my fight gets here that cloud will be covering the sun allowing him to trap me and win in an instant. Two is because even though I don't look it I'm almost on empty I did have to fight the Ichibi and calm down Yugito-san so it's no surprise I'm almost out…I'm only a genin after all." With that Naruto turned away from the two Kage's and started towards the exit of the box.

"Naruto-kun where are you going?" Naruto cocked his head and smirked.

"Me Ojji-san? I'm going to go talk to that dumbass Jounin about teaching immature little brats jutsu that were designed to kill." With that Naruto disappeared. Akira looked at Sarutobi and couldn't help but ask.

"So is Hatake-san going to be alright?" Both of the Kage's shuddered when they heard.

"NOT THE MOUSE!" Sarutobi turned towards Akira and shook his head. Akira sighed.

"Yeah I thought I'd get that response."


	2. Past and The Arival

It was a beautiful morning in the village of Konoha. The birds were singing, the sun was just peeking it's way through the trees, and all was quiet…ha just fucking with you.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" The Sandaime and Akira both sighed and rubbed their temples.

"Yeah I thought I'd get that response. Naruto is going with us to Kumo for a year Yugito-chan." Akira said, a little annoyance showing in his voice. Naruto chuckled slightly as the cat like girl slowly started imitating her favorite food.

"But…But Uncle Akira…he can't come to Kumo with us!" Yugito pleaded hoping to gain some ground in her argument. Akira glared at the young seventeen year olds plea. (A.N. There to all of those who have asked about the ages you now know them.)

"Oh? And here I thought _**I**_ was the Raikage Yugito-chan. Just because you don't want your new boyfriend to come with us doesn't mean you can…" Akira raged only to be cut off by a light chuckle. Turning towards the chuckle everyone saw Naruto leaning against the windowsill, one leg propped up, with a scroll held between his palm and knee.

"Wow Akira-san and here I thought you were a pretty laid back guy. I mean Yugito-san was just looking out for my best interest. I mean I'm pretty sure a lot of people in Kumo aren't to happy about the whole Hyuuga incident…right Yugito-san?" Naruto said giving Yugito a sly smile. Yugito, seeing that smile, thanked whatever gods were up there for this little excuse.

**'Yes because we wouldn't want that little tom over there to find out about what you think of him, and maybe causing him to fuck us silly no we wouldn't want that!'** Nibi purred in response to the girl's thoughts. Yugito hissed at the cat demon.

'Shut up I don't think of him like that!' Yugito threw back angrily causing Nibi to purr louder.

**'So you don't deny thinking of the boy! Good then that means we are closer to getting that little tom then I thought.' **Nibi said with a light laugh in her voice. Yugito hissed but didn't respond causing Nibi to chuckle. Turning towards Akira, Yugito smiled.

"Yeah that's right I am just worried about what the villagers would do!" Yugito said with a little nervousness showing in her voice. 'Afraid for the way they'll see him…or the way he'll see you after he meet's the villagers, Yugito-chan?' Akira thought when he saw the nervousness showing on his niece's face.

"Yes well as we saw from yesterdays fights Naruto-san is quite capable of taking care of himself. He did beat you after all Yugito-chan." Akira said with a slight chuckle in his voice. Yugito turned red with rage at that.

"BULLSHIT! He only won because he got lucky! If we were to fight again I would wipe the floor with that little twerp!" Yugito raged at the thought of someone stronger then her.

"Oh I wouldn't say _**I**_ was the one that got lucky Yugito-san. After all…I didn't have to change _**my**_ pants after the fight." Naruto said with a smirk. Naruto's response got four very different reactions out of the people in the room. 'Naruto-kun why must you always antagonize people.' Sarutobi thought while palming his face. 'Hahaha Oh my God! I can't believe he just did that! HAHAHA!' Needless to say Akira was about to bust a gut. 'I'm going to KICK HIS ASS!' Yeah Yugito was pissed. **'Ohh so the young tom does know how to play the game…I wander what he'll do next…or at least who…' **And Nibi was horny…go figure.

'Got you.' Naruto inwardly smirked as he saw the blond haired Kunoichi jumped at him. Yugito grabbed the front of Naruto's shirt and pulled him eye to eye with her.

"You really want to get a beating don't you brat?" Yugito threatened causing Naruto to smirk.

"Well it's not my thing but if you're into it…" Naruto jibed drawing a blush from Yugito and a laugh from Akira. Yugito was about to shout back but an evil thought found its way into her mind.

"That's right I may have to give you a beating…after all you have been a very naughty little fox haven't you foxy-kun?" Yugito said with a seductive little smirk adorning her lips. Naruto's eyes widened at her words.

"Oh so the pretty little kitten thinks she can be this little foxes mistress does she? What makes you think you can hold in the mischievous mind of this little fox?" Naruto said in a husky voice determined not to loose this little back and forth. Yugito gave a sultry smile and slowly straddled Naruto's waist. Yugito pressed her considerable chest into Naruto's solid one and slowly stroked the whisker marks on his right cheek.

"Because Foxy-kun I'm already ahead of you." Yugito replied causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow.

"Ohh and how do you figure that my pretty little kitten?" Naruto inquired causing Yugito to gain a sexy little smirk.

"Because Foxy-kun I've already had you please me without me having to do anything at all." Yugito whispered seductively. Naruto smirked and wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him.

"So you are right…now what are we going to do about that I have to wander?" Yugito slowly licked her lips at this reply. Yugito leaned forward until her lips were barely touching the shell of his ear and whispered.

"Yes foxy-kun what are we going to do about it? Tell your mistress? Do you want your mistress to pet her poor little foxy-kun? Do you want…" They two teens little display was interrupted by a loud yell.

"STOP!" Sarutobi and Akira yelled in unison causing the two teens to turn towards the two Kage's. Naruto smirked as he saw the faces of the strongest people in their respected villages.

"I so would have won if they didn't interrupt, Yugito-san." Naruto said looking at the Kunoichi. Yugito stared at Naruto incredulously.

"No way, I had you eating out of the palm of my hand." Yugito shot back.

"Yes, but I'm pretty sure that by that time it wasn't your hand you wanted me to eat out of now was it?" Naruto said showing one of his longer then normal canines.

"WHAT IS GOING ON! Not two seconds ago you two were practically dry humping each other and now your acting like it's a competition! I'm so confused!" The two jinchuriki turned towards the very confused Akira and laughed.

"Calm down Uncle we were just messing around and if you didn't interrupt I would have won!" Yugito said with a bit of humor and agitation showing in her voice. Naruto snorted at that.

"Yeah I don't see that happening Yugito-san. Yeah Calm Down Akira-san it was all in good fun besides we hardly know each other it's not like we would actually do anything. We're practically strangers." Naruto said in a very to the point voice.

"Realy Naruto-kun so tell me do you bring all the strangers to meet to an orgasm, or is there a requirement?" Sarutobi said with a chuckle.

"Of course there are requirements Ojji-san. I'm not a man whore. I only do that if they are exceptionally beautiful." Naruto said with a smirk. Sarutobi saw the look in Naruto's eyes and mentally sighed. 'Alright I'll play along this time Naruto-kun.'

"Oh so what would you call exceptionally beautiful Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked hiding any emotion but curiosity causing Naruto to smile.

"Hmm now you see that's a pretty tough one considering I've only ever met one person who's met my criteria for exceptionally beautiful." Naruto said prompting a response from Sarutobi.

"Oh is she really that beautiful Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi inquired with a raised eyebrow. Naruto's features softened and a light smile found it's way onto his lips.

"More then words can say Ojji-san…more then words can say." Naruto replied and inwardly smirked as he saw the light blush adorning Yugito's cheeks. 'Man I'm awesome…' Naruto thought with a mental chuckle. (A.N. Alright guys who can honestly say they have never said something extremely sappy or corny just to get a reaction out of a girl?) Akira smiled softly at Naruto as he said that. 'Naruto-san I could honestly say I really hope you see something in Yugito-chan. You both deserve some happiness in life.' Sarutobi looked at the clock that adorned the wall and sighed.

"Well Naruto-kun are you already packed?" Sarutobi said giving Naruto a serious look. Naruto smiled and flipped the scroll in his hands.

"Of course Ojji-san." Naruto responded causing Sarutobi to smile.

"Good now come here and give this old man a hug and then you should probably be off." Naruto smiled and hugged the elderly man.

"I'll miss you Ojji-san. You'd better not kick the bucket before I get back or I'll bring you back to life just to kick your ass." Naruto said tightening the hold he had on the man. Sarutobi smiled and gave the younger boy a quick squeeze and then releasing him. Naruto turned away from the old man and asked.

"So when do we leave?" This caused Akira to smirk.

"Now." As Akira said these words there were two puffs of smoke leaving the Sandaime in his office alone. 'Be careful out there Naruto-kun and come back stronger.'

___North Gate___

As the three Shinobi walked on the path leading to and from the village hidden in the leaf Akira turned and gave a serious look to Naruto.

"Naruto-san I need you to be completely honest with me. Is the Kyuubi going to be a problem?" Akira said in a very serious tone. Naruto rolled his eyes at the questions.

"No Akira-san the Kyuubi is nothing but a tool to me any more. He can't push chakra into me, he can't control me, and hell he can hardly ever talk to me any more so no he won't be a problem." Naruto said with a slight smirk. Yugito looked at the blond haired lightning god in amazement.

"How the hell did you do that? Nibi-chan is only the two tails and I have a hard time keeping her power in check?" Yugito asked curiosity and amazement showing in every word causing Naruto to give a cocky smile.

"It's simple…I out foxed him." Naruto replied. Seeing the confused look on his traveling companions faces Naruto clarified.

"It all started with my first C-rank mission…"

___Flash Back___

Naruto stared at his teammate as he fell to the cold cement, his body riddled with Senbon. A cold and calculating voice sounded out through the mist as Naruto watched his teammate fall.

"Is this the first time you've seen the death of a person? It's a shame he had to die but…" The voice was cut off as a massive explosion of malevolent chakra. The owner of the voice turned towards the source to see Naruto covered in a dark red veil of venomous chakra.

"Shut Up you worthless shack of shit!" Naruto said his voice distorted by the violent chakra that racked his body. The owner of the unidentified voice gasped in shock as pain wracked his body as the feral boy shot forward and through his mirrors. Naruto ran forward his clawed hand out and ready to claw the heart out of the ice users chest.

___Inside of Naruto's mindscape___

**'Yes boy…kill him…use my power…kill him and give into my seal.'** The Kyuubi gave off a dark chuckle as he watched the blond rush at the ice user. A slightly aggravated voice spoke breaking the Kyuubi out of his humor.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing you worthless piece of fox shit?" Kyuubi turned towards the voice to see Naruto standing there arms crossed with a scowl on his usually cheery face. Kyuubi smirked.

**"Well well well what brings my weakling of a container down here to my domain I wander?"** Kyuubi said condescendingly causing Naruto to glare.

"Oh I don't know Fox you tell me what would I be doing down here? Oh I don't know how about the fact that my body is running on instincts right now? I swear if I end up dry humping Sakura I'll find a way to fucking kill you." Naruto snarled causing the Kyuubi to smirk.

**"Ahh what's the matter kittling mad that the big bad Kyuubi is in control now?**" Kyuubi said with a smirk. Naruto gave the Kyuubi a smirk.

"Yes big bad Kyuubi can't even get out of a cage…fool." Naruto said causing The Kyuubi to smash his head against the bars of his cage.

**"You want to come over here and say that Kittling?"** Kyuubi growled in rage. Naruto smirked and grabbed two of the cage bars.

"**Raiton: ****Shindou Eri **(Lightning Release: Shock Collar)" Naruto yelled while pumping electricity into the bars. The Kyuubi screamed in pain as the electrically charged bars burned into the skin of his head.

**"You damn brat I'll fucking KILL YOU!"** The Kyuubi bellowed only to draw a laugh from Naruto. The Kyuubi watched as dark gray clouds started to cover the area and sharp winds whistled in his ears.

"You really don't get it do you, you fool? This is my body MY CHAKRA! From now on you will live in the storm you have created. This storm will only allow the bear minimum amount of your chakra to pass into my body. When this storm ends…you will die…so long Kyuubi no Kitsune." With Naruto's last words lightning flashed and the young boy disappeared…

___Flash Back End___

"…When I finally got control of my body back I was stunned to see Haku jump in front of Kakashi's **Raikiri** to stop it from hitting Zabuza…" Naruto's story was cut off.

"What you met Momochi Zabuza and lived? How, when, where, what happened?" Yugito yelled sounding surprised. Sure she was the top genin in cloud but still she had never even seen a missing-nin let alone fought one like Momochi Zabuza. Naruto smiled at the girls excitement.

"Yeah it was because of him I now have this sword. I met him while on a mission to wave country about three months ago. He was against us up until his employer betrayed him and kicked the newly killed Haku." Naruto said with a remorseful smile on his face. Akira raised an eyebrow on a certain bit of info.

"You say he was the reason you have that sword…is that…you know?" Akira said indicating towards his sword causing Naruto to laugh.

"No Akira-san this isn't the **Kubikiri Houcho **(Head Chopping Cleaver), no this is my sword the **MyakuKiri **(Pulse Blade). The **Kubikiri Houcho **is now a grave marker for one of my first real friends and shall remain that way till long passed all of us are dead." Naruto said with a real smile showing on his face. Akira grew confused.

"If that isn't the **Kubikiri Houcho** then how did he give you that sword?" Akira asked with curiosity. Naruto raised an eyebrow at that.

"Akira-san I said it was because of him I have the sword I never said he gave it to me. You see it all started over the month of free time we were given to train for the Chunin exams. I talked Ojji-san into allowing me to go back to wave to finally mourn for my fallen friends. And when I got to Zabuza and Haku's graves…

___Flash Back___

Naruto walked into the clearing that housed the bodies of his fallen friends only to stop and stare at the scene before him. There kneeling before Zabuza's grave was a stocky but elderly man. Naruto snuck quietly up behind the man and placed his hand on the back of the mans neck.

"What are you doing here? And for your sake I better like the answer." Naruto said his voice cold as ice. The older man smiled and didn't even flinch.

"It's funny Zabuza said that same thing to me after he saw at his sensei's grave…Only he wasn't stupid enough to try and break my neck." The Older man responded with a chuckle. Naruto growled at the elderly man.

"You didn't answer me old man. You have until I decide I've had enough to explain or else you'll hope it was a broken neck I gave you." Naruto said the threat heavy in his voice. The old man chuckled.

"Calm down my boy I'm here merely trying to mourn a friend. Satisfied." Naruto not sensing any dishonesty in the old mans words released his neck and stepped up besides him.

"I'm sorry I thought you were a Mist hunter-nin after Zabuza-san's head." Naruto said running his hand down the side of Kubikiri. The old man smiled.

"Tell me boy can you fight?" The old man asked quietly and without moving an inch. Naruto raised his eyebrow at that.

"Yes why do you ask?" Naruto said making the old man smile.

"That's good because while I'm not a Kiri-nin…he is." At the old man's last word mist started to roll into the clearing. Naruto didn't even move as the mist thickened.

"Eight points Heart, spine, lungs, kidneys, larynx, Jugular vein, Collar vein, and liver…which do you want me to aim for?" A creepy voice called out from the mist. Naruto closed his eyes at that and growled.

"You dare…you dare to use such a technique while trying to collect it's masters head…you are nothing but a dirty bastard." Naruto raged causing the voice to chuckle.

"You call the traitor a master? Hardly he couldn't even bring himself to kill Sensei I had to do it for him, he always was a wimp." The voice said with laughter in his voice. Naruto's eyes snapped open. Naruto's sky blue eyes were now a dark blue with lightning running across the iris. Naruto glared into the mist.

"**Raiton: Senmu **(Lightning Release: Conductor)" Naruto yelled sending a pulse of electricity through the mist that formed around him. Naruto smiled when he heard two yells echo through the mist.

"Unless you want to get shocked I suggest you get out of here old man. It wouldn't do for me to have to kill you to." The only response Naruto got was a groan and the sound of shuffling feet. Naruto's smile faded as the sound of shuffling feet stopped. 'Good now that he's out of the way I can finally start to get serious.' Naruto thought and started to search the mist hoping to find anything that gives his attacker away.

"That was a nice little trick brat but don't think I'm going to let you get off another one." The voice said anger showing clearly in his voice. Naruto gave off a cocky smirk.

"Zabuza wouldn't have let me get that one off." Naruto smirked as he felt the anger the hidden man was generating. Naruto crossed his hands and started to do one handed hand seals with the one that was hidden. 'Damn I can't find any trace of him…man I really hate this jutsu.' Naruto thought with a mental grimace.

"**Raiton: Magunechikku ****Denpatanchiki **(Lightning Release: Magnetic Radar)" Naruto said and shivered when he felt the pull towards the now not so hidden target. Naruto's eyes widened as he felt the pull getting stronger. Naruto jumped to the side just in time to see a katana cut through where he once stood. Naruto smirked and dashed towards a tree on the far end of the clearing.

"Ha you call yourself a master? You were using a katana and I still heard you. Zabuza-san was able to stay hidden with that huge ass Zanbato of his." Naruto said in a condescending voice. The man in the mist growled at Naruto and gave chase. Naruto smirked when he felt the pull from the man grow closer. As Naruto reached the edge of the clearing Naruto jumped and planted one foot on the surface of the tree. Shifting his hips Naruto pushed off of the surface of the tree and lashed out with his foot. As the Hidden mist Shinobi came to the edge of the clearing the last thing he expected was a foot to find it's way into the side of his face and a shout of.

"**Myaku Hira!**" Naruto smirked as he saw the man fly towards the other side of the clearing because of his technique. Naruto's eyes widened as a chuckle rang out through the mist.

"You're good boy I'll admit that. However you seem to have forgotten one thing." The Voice chuckled evilly. Naruto's eyes widened.

"The old man!" Naruto said causing a sinister laugh to ring out through the mist. As Naruto felt the pull from the man getting further away he cursed.

"Fuck I've got to end this quick…no other choice…damn this is going to hurt." Naruto whispered and started handseals. Everyone in wave country felt the storm approach as Naruto finished his technique. The power coming off of Naruto cleared the mist giving the old man and enemy shinobi a clear view of what was happening.

"Lightning. He who protects the rain when called but scorned for his efforts. Such power…such speed…only leaving the sound of the splitting wind in his wake. Do you understand the point I'm trying to make here?" Naruto asked as lightning wrapped around his hand like a snake. The now visible shinobi growled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" The Mist hunter-nin growled out causing Naruto to smirk. Naruto gave off a slight laugh and charged.

"That man over there is the rain. He who has done nothing to you yet you try to involve him in our fight. You, you are the wind. You do nothing push the rain to show your power. And me? I'm the lightning. I'll protect the rain when I am called to do so even if I'm scorned for this power and speed I hold, and when I'm done…" At this Naruto disappeared. The Enemy Shinobi's eyes widened when Naruto reappeared in front of him.

"…I'll leave nothing but the sound of the splitting wind in my wake. **Raiton:** **Satsu za Kaze **(Lightning Realease: Split the Wind)" At those last words Naruto palmed the older mans chest. The elderly man watched as the lightning that was once wrapped around the young boys arm shot through the mist ninja's chest and heard a loud crack of thunder as the mist Shinobi screamed. The elderly man watched as the blond haired lightning god limped towards him smoke coming off of the arm used for the technique The sleeve of the boys jacket burned off by the heat of the lightning. Giving the boy an appraising look the elderly man turned his back to him and walked into the forest.

"Boy, follow me." The elderly man said without even looking at him. Naruto shrugged and followed the older man although he kept his distance just in case.

After about thirty minutes of traveling the two came into a clearing with a small little house in the center. The older man turned towards Naruto and smiled.

"There is a bed upstairs why don't you crash there for the night." Naruto nodded and complied with his commands. The following Morning Naruto was awoken by the sound of something large hitting the floor next to him. Jumping out of the bed and into an attack position Naruto was surprised to see the old man smirking and leaning against a large black and gold piece of metal. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the man.

"What's with the Zanbato old man?" Naruto asked causing the older man to smile.

"This my boy is my present to you for saving me yesterday." The elderly man said with a large smile. Naruto smiled at the man.

"I'm flattered really but I couldn't take something like this from you it must have cost a fortune for you to have it made." As Naruto said this the man snorted.

"Boy you really have no idea who you saved back there do you?" The older man said making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"Um no I just knew you didn't do anything that I saw so you didn't deserve to be drug into a fight." As Naruto said this the old man smiled.

"Boy my name is Muramasa Sengo the man who smithed the swords for the seven swordsman of the mist and the only wielder of the **Oboromuramasa **(Hazy Muramasa) the demon blade." At the old mans words Naruto's eyes widened and stared at the black and gold piece of metal that was now stabbed into the earth beside Sengo. Naruto shook himself out of his stupor and straitened himself.

"All right old man I'll accept your gift and thank you, but I do have one question." This statement caused the older man to raise an eyebrow.

"Continue boy?" Sengo said with curiosity in his voice.

"Well I know you've been doing this for a long time but why a Zanbato? I mean wouldn't a smaller sword be better?" The question made Sengo chuckle.

"Not quite boy. You see contrary to what you thought I could have killed that little shit that attacked us in an instant. However I felt it better if I saw what the boy who thinks so highly of Zabuza could do. When you first showed up I expected a stupid fool who looked up to Zabuza because of his strength. However I was surprised to see a powerful young man. After your speech about the rain I realized why you thought so highly of Zabuza. You and he are a lot alike. You are both lithely built, the control you have over your jutsu is unparalleled, your styles are unpredictable, but most glaring commonality is both of you have the same weakness." Sengo's words made Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"Oh and what is the weakness?" Naruto asked curiosity showing heavily in his voice making Sengo smile slightly.

"Good you're not cocky enough to believe yourself invincible, but to answer your question your most glaring weakness is your greatest strength. The weakness you both possess is the speed at which you move." These words made Naruto's eyes widened.

"Did you just call me slow!" Naruto yelled in outrage causing Sengo to burst out laughing.

"Hahaha no no not at all my boy. Quite the opposite in fact, but you see because you move so fast you leave yourself open to attack once you make contact with your opponent because of the rapid deceleration you are forced to go through." Naruto nodded and hummed at Sengo's words.

"Yes I can see where that is true however how does this effect why a smaller sword wouldn't be better for me? I mean if you are trying to slow me down then weights are a cheaper option." Naruto asked. Sengo shook his head.

"No my boy you see if you were to have a small sword like a wakazashi or a Katana then your natural form would be messed up, and middle sized swords like a Falchion or a Broadsword are worse and will make your form suicidal." Sengo said making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"What makes you say that?" Naruto asked true confusion showing in his voice.

"Wakazashi and Katana are not about strength or speed they are all about the right technique, and because the way you fight the stiff forms that come with working with the Katana and the Wakazashi would through off the natural flow your body moves with. Middle swords like Falchions and Broadswords would knock off your balance so much that an academy student could take you out. No what you needed was a weapon that would take the power from the momentum you gain. You needed a weapon that when it hits it stays. The Zanbato, despite it's size and weight, is actually a very versatile weapon because it doesn't require you to learn stiff stances, it doesn't require you to spend years trying to master a certain style. With the Zanbato all you have to know is how to swing and stop it and you can work from there." Naruto smiled at that little bit of knowledge.

"I see. Old man I may not know a lot about the seven-shinobi swordsmen but I know that each of their swords had a name as well as some type of special powers. Is it the same with this one?" Naruto asked causing Sengo to smirk.

"Yes this little beauty behind me is called the **Myakukiri** and it has the ability to…"

___End Flash Back___

"…and well I see no reason to tell you it's powers yet so I'll end my story there." Naruto said making Yugito growl.

"God damn it! Why not? The Seven-Shinobi swordsman always showed the power of their blades! So why won't you?" After Yugito asked this she couldn't help but shudder as a pair of piercing blue eyes turned towards her.

"You're right Yugito-san the Seven-Shinobi swordsman, A and S rank Shinobi, did always show off the power of their blades, and you see what happened to them! Now then take the power of my blade and add in the fact that I'm the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi as well as the fact that I resemble the Yondaime. Now tell me Yugito-san why oh why would I, a Genin maybe Chuunin level Shinobi, keep quiet about the powers of my sword!" Naruto said with an animalistic growl resonating out of his throat as he did so. Yugito shivered in slight fear at this.

'Why…why am I scared of this boy?' Yugito thought drawing a loud purr from the Nibi.

**'Could it be that subconsciously you are accepting this delicious little Tom as your Superior?'** Nibi asked in the usual seductive drawl she always carries.

'What?! Never! Why would you even say that?!' Yugito thought incredulously.

**"Oh I don't know. Maybe subconsciously you know that this boy is stronger then you, and whether you want to admit it or not you feel attracted to the boy."** Nibi said a light purr entering her voice. Yugito hissed at the two-tailed cat demon.

'That is bullshit if it weren't for his stupid **Kissu no Ryu** attack I would have destroyed him!' Yugito said making Nibi hiss in anger.

**"Stop being foolish kitten did you not see what he did to that stupid Tanuki? Do you really think he wouldn't destroy you even with my powers!"** Nibi hissed out causing Yugito to mentally glare at the cat demon.

'That kid was stupid and didn't think. If we were to fight again I would wipe the floor with him!' Yugito thought and marched right up to Naruto and grabbed him by the shoulder. Turning towards Yugito Naruto was surprised to see two black eyes glaring at him.

"Yes Yugito-san can I help?" Naruto asked causing the glare to intensify.

"When we get back to cloud you and I are going to fight again!" Yugito said anger showing clearly in her voice. This statement took Naruto aback.

"Um Yugito-san why would I fight you?" Naruto asked while rubbing the back of his head in his usual nervous habit causing Yugito to hiss.

"Because I'm tired of people saying that you're stronger then me! I'll show them I'm the strongest! You just got lucky!" Yugito yelled at him drawing a concerned eye from Akira. As Akira approached Naruto glared telling him to back off. As Akira stopped Naruto smiled softly and laid a gentle hand on the blond girls shoulder.

"Tell me Yugito-san why is being the strongest so important to you? What to care to prove by beating me?" Naruto asked in a soft voice. Yugito turned her eyes towards the ground and glared.

"I can't be weak. They'll tear me apart. I have to be the best. I can't loose." Yugito whispered more to herself then to Naruto. As Naruto heard this he glared in anger. 'How could they…how could they do this to someone like her…the fox was different…the lord of hell may have had a chance at fighting the Shinigami, but did they really think that the Nibi was even dumb enough to fight her old master! No…no of course they didn't think…if they did then Yugito-san would have been treated as a queen…no more.' Naruto thought and drew the blond haired Jinchuriki into a hug. As Naruto pulled the blond haired girls head into his shoulder Yugito's eyes widened. Naruto leaned down and softly whispered in her ear.

"Yugito-san never again will you feel that pain. **Raiton: Erekiteru no Ikioi: Gun Nemuri** (Lightning Release: Electricity of Life: Forced Sleep)." Naruto caught the blond haired girl as his technique took affect. As Naruto stared down at the blond haired bombshell a tight glare found it's way onto his face.

"Akira I'm telling you this now. If anyone in your village steps out of line when Yugito-san is involved. I'll rip your village asunder. Do I make myself clear?" Naruto said anger and hatred showing clearly in his voice. Akira raised an eyebrow at this.

"Do you honestly think you by yourself could take on an entire village? Kid you're good but you're not that good." Akira said with a quick roll of his eyes. Naruto glared at the Raikage.

"You're right I may not be but between Kyuubi and Tentei I'm pretty sure I could wipe all of Lightning country off the map. So don't push me Akira!" Naruto said lightning shooting between his eyes. Akira raised an eyebrow.

"You would risk a war between Leaf and Cloud all because of Yugito-chan?" Akira asked in surprise.

"I could care less about that worthless village there are only one or two there that I care about, and if your village was as bad to Yugito-san as mine was to me then there won't be a Cloud village left to go to war with! I care about what is mine and that is it!" Naruto said and turned away from Akira and continued to down the path towards the north. As Akira watched the young lightning god carried his niece towards Lightning Country and smiled. 'Naruto-san…I think you'll be perfect for my niece.' Akira thought and ran towards the boy. As Naruto felt a weight land on his shoulder he turned his head towards it only to see the smiling face of Akira.

"Naruto-san don't worry about it. If I see something like that happen I'll destroy the bastard myself. Although I am curious you said you care about what is yours? Are claiming that Yugito-chan belongs to you?" Akira said very seriously. Naruto smirked.

"Not quite the way you're thinking you old pervert. You see whether I like to admit it or not I am a Jinchuriki, and like all Jinchuriki I do obtain some things from my prisoner. Yugito-san I'm going to assume got her slightly squinted eyes and her natural ability to flirt from the Nekomata. I however got my whisker marks and a very strong Skulk mentality, and due to that I subconsciously build my skulk with me being Alpha Male and right now Yugito-san is taking the place of Alpha Female. Sarutobi-ojji is taking the place of an elder. Gaara and Konohamaru are taking the place of over rambunctious little kittlings that keeps trying to play with thier alpha. You are an outsider trying to gain favor so you can enter my skulk…do you see what I mean? So I guess in a way you could say I'm claiming her as mine but not quite in the way you are thinking." Akira smiled at the young boys response.

"Thank you for explaining that to me Naruto-san, and I will get to you trust me, but that is for another time right now I'm more curious about who this Tentei is?" Akira asked causing Naruto to smirk.

"If you'll take Yugito-san and hold on very tightly to something I'll show you." Naruto said with an evil smile showing on his face. Akira took Yugito from Naruto and walked towards the edge of the path and stuck to the ground with Chakra. Naruto smirked and bit his finger.

"Hold on tight Akira-san." Naruto said and started the hand signs. Naruto slammed his hand into the ground causing a seal array to appear under his hand. Akira's eyes widened as Naruto yelled.

"**Kyuchiyose: Tentei** (Summoning: Heavenly King)" Gale force winds swept through the forest and in the sky the clouds swirled around each other. The sky darkened and lightning jumped from cloud to cloud. Through the eye of the storm shot a magnificent being. An enormous solid white eagle circled the skies above once before landing in the forest behind the blond haired Jinchuriki. Naruto smirked.

"This Akira-san is Tentei, the Heavenly King, this eagle has the skill to fight the Kyuubi, the king of hell, to a standstill for three days before he runs out of chakra. Something the entire leaf village couldn't do." Naruto said drawing a light chuckle from the magnificent creature.

**"While I'm flattered you think so highly of me Naruto-kun I surly hope you didn't call me out here just to brag."** Tentei said making Naruto smile at the four story tall bird.

"No way Tentei-san I actually called you out here for several reasons. One is the fact that the Raikage asked who you were when I told him between you and the Kyuubi I'm pretty sure the cloud village would be wiped off the map." Naruto said. This little bit of info made the bird raise an eyebrow.

**"Do I even want to know how this conversation started?"** Tentei asked. Naruto's smile dropped making the giant bird's eyes widened.

"Thus we come to the second reason I called you out here Tentei-san. You see I'm heading to Kumo and they have a Jinchuriki." Naruto said confusing the giant bird.

**"Enma never Hiruzen died. How did it happen?"** Tentei asked making Naruto roll his eyes.

"He didn't die but he 'lost' a bet and…" Naruto said making the giant bird roll his eyes.

**"Meaning the other guy got played."** Naruto nodded at the bird's words.

"Pretty much, but any way the reason I called you out here is because you see Cloud has a Jinchuriki and something she said made me think that the villagers treat her like Leafs did me. So I was wondering…" As Naruto grew quiet towards the end Tentei picked up on what he wanted.

**"You want me to fly you there give a small show of power. Just enough to scare the fools, while you show some of your power scaring them a hell of a lot more, then you show a soft side towards this Jinchuriki, making them know what awaits them should they mess with her…did I get it right Naruto-kun?"** Naruto smiled at the giant bird.

"You can read me like a book Tentei-san." Naruto said making the bird roll his eyes.

**"With your vocabulary Naruto-san it like reading a picture book."** The bird said gaining the finger from the young boy. Naruto walked up to Akira and took Yugito from his grasp.

"You're going to have enough trouble landing as it is. You don't need to be carrying someone while trying the first time." Naruto said drawing a raised eyebrow from the older man.

"What are you talking about?" Akira asked making Naruto smirk.

"Follow me." Naruto said and then shot forward. Akira quickly followed as the boy ran directly up and tree and leapt into the air. Once Akira was level with the boy in the air he felt his feet being taken out from under him. After he rolled a couple of times Akira finally righted himself. Looking forward Akira saw that he and Naruto were on top of something solid white. Naruto cocked his head back towards the older man and smirked.

"See why I didn't want you carrying Yugito-san?" Naruto said with a light laughter in his voice. Akira glared at the younger man.

"You know you could have warned me he would do that!" Akira yelled while making his way up towards Naruto.

"Could have but where would the fun be in that?" Naruto replied drawing an eye roll from the Raikage. As Akira watched Naruto sit cross-legged on top of the giant birds head, Yugito lying across his lap as he idly stroked what hair she didn't have wrapped up he couldn't help but smile.

"Naruto-san I have another question." Akira said drawing a groan from the younger boy.

"Man what is it with you Kage's and questions first the old man and now you. Fine shoot." Naruto said making Akira chuckle.

"Well it's the jutsu you used to put Yugito-san to sleep. I thought you said you only had five **Erekiteru no Ikioi** jutsu?" Naruto chuckled at the older mans question.

"At the time I did only have five. However after I saw Gaara use his genjutsu to emulate sleep. I created the **Gun Nemuri** when I realized how useful it could be. I really don't need to tell you what it does as you can plainly see, and how it works will remain a secret until I say otherwise." Naruto said drawing a groan from the older man.

"What are the odds of me actually being able to convince you to teach me any of your techniques?" Akira asked making Naruto chuckle.

"What are the odds of Yugito-san being happy about me knocking her out back there?" Naruto asked making Akira sighed.

"None…damn." Akira said and let his head drop. Naruto chuckled at the older mans expense. The usual two-week trip was made in three hours with Tentei's help. Those three hours were spent in mostly silent with Akira lying on his back staring at the sky above the clouds while Naruto sat with Yugito in his lap running his fingers through her visible hair.

**"Naruto-Kun we are about we are about twenty minutes out I would wake the young Jinchuriki and take your beating now if you are going to do as you plan we need her awake."** The voice of the giant bird broke everyone out of their silence. Naruto nodded to the bird and placed his hands on the blond girls temples.

"**Kai** (Cancel)" Naruto whispered and outwardly smiled to as he saw the girl wake up. Inwardly however he was sweating. 'I'm so screwed.' Naruto's thoughts were confirmed when he saw the glare Yugito had on her face.

"You bastard! What the hell do you think you're doing? I ought to rip your balls off shove them up your ass and pull them out through your throat!" Akira winced at that and thought. 'Is that even possible? Oh pay attention he's responding.'

"Calm down Yugito-san you have to understand that there was a reason I did what I did." Naruto said making Yugito glare at him.

"You have ten seconds Uzumaki!" Yugito growled making Naruto smile.

"I only need five. You see the reason I did it was because Akira-san asked me to and me not wanting a war to start because I disobeyed a Kage I did as I was asked." As Naruto finished his statement he smiled as Yugito jumped from his lap and tackled her Uncle. Naruto turned back around not wanting to see what was going to happen, but Akira's screams still reached his ears.

"Yugito-chan what are doing with those kunai? AHHH are those my chopsticks? We didn't pack any cheese! WHERE DID YOU EVEN FIND A MOUSE UP HERE? AHHHH!" At Akira's high-pitched squeal Naruto laughed. Naruto turned his head towards the blond haired bombshell as she sat down besides him.

"I'm impressed you got it right on your first try, but please next time you do that…" Naruto said only to be cut off by Yugito.

"I know not while you're around right?" Naruto chuckled at the girl's question.

"No I could care less if I'm around but next time USE YOUR OWN DAMN MOUSE!" Yugito blushed and handed a small white mouse to Naruto who slipped it into his pocket.

**"Naruto-kun get ready we're about to reach Kumo."** Naruto smiled evilly at the Heavenly Kings words.

"Show time."

___Kumo___

All in habitants of the hidden cloud village gathered at the gate and watched as the giant eagle approached their village. All the ninja gathered around waiting for it to get within range. Everyone tensed as it got within range only to be blown back as the bird came to a sudden stop sending all its energy forward with wind. The ninja jumped back to their feet and were about to attack when lightning struck the ground in front of the magnificent bird.

"If you touch that bird your death is assured do I make myself clear?" The Raikage's voice resonated out of the lightning like lightning. All eyes turned towards the group as the lightning cleared. Naruto cocked his head up towards the bird.

"You can leave now if you wish Tentei-san. I'll call you if I need you again." The bird nodded and everyone watched as lightning seemed to strike the magnificent eagle. When the light died down the eagle was gone.

"Welcome back Raikage-sama I see you brought the young Uzumaki." An old voice sounded from the crowd. Naruto turned towards the voice to see the crowd splitting for an elderly man.

"Yes I did Gomu what of it?" Akira asked making the elderly man now named Gomu smile.

"Well I just feel that it would be imperative for the young Uzumaki to have an escort around town. So I have several names…" The elderly mans rant was cut off by a quick snort.

"No, I'm good I already have someone to show me around. Right Yugito-san?" Naruto said making Yugito shrug her shoulders in a 'sure why not' motion. The elder slightly glared at the younger boy.

"Now now Naruto-kun I'm sure we can work something out I mean I have some very good ninja and very pretty Konuichi lined up for you." The old man said with a light smile on his face. Naruto glared at the elderly man.

"First things first you ever call me Naruto-kun again I'll kill you. We aren't friends and I personally don't want to be. Two I don't care if you have the lightning Daimyos daughter lined up to escort me around. I said I would rather have Yugito-san so drop it." Naruto said in final tone. Gumo however wasn't about to end.

"Surly now Uzumaki you would rather have a decent Kunoichi instead of the demon whore…" At those words all motion stopped. As the Kumo ANBU were about to attack the Raikage held up his hand in a stop motion.

"**Show them Naruto-Kun. Show them what happens when you mess with your pretty little kitten."** Nibi purred in Yugito's head. All of the civilians and low-level shinobi were blown away at the power that came off of Naruto at that moment. The Raikage smiled as he saw the snake like lightning that wrapped around the young lightning gods arm.

"Lightning. He who protects the rain when called but scorned for his efforts. Such power…such speed…only leaving the sound of the splitting wind in his wake. Do you understand the point I'm trying to make here?" Naruto said and stared at his lightning covered hand. Gumo stood there stood there speechless making Akira chuckle.

"Answer him Gumo!" Akira said with humor showing in his voice. Gumo shuddered at the power felt but responded.

"No…no I don't see your point." Naruto smirked at the fear that showed in the elderly mans voice.

"That beautiful blond over there is the rain. She who has done nothing to you yet you continue to scorn and hate her going so far as to call her a whore. You, you are the wind. You do nothing but push the rain to show your power knowing it won't push back. And me? I'm the lightning. I'll protect the rain when I am called to do so even if I'm scorned for this power and speed I hold, and when I'm done…" Naruto said and disappeared from his spot making all those watching go wide eyed. Naruto reappeared in front of the elderly man his palm on the older mans chest.

"…I'll leave nothing but the sound of the splitting wind in my wake. **Raiton:** **Satsu za Kaze **(Lightning Realease: Split the Wind)" At those last words Naruto palmed the older mans chest. Everyone present watched as the lightning that was once wrapped around the young boys arm shot through the elderly mans chest and heard a loud crack of thunder as the man screamed in pain. Akira watched as Naruto turned his back on the still standing body of the elderly man.

"If I hear anyone of you say something like that again what happened to him will be the least of your worries do I make myself clear?" Naruto asked only to receive silence. Naruto lashed out backwards with his foot knocking the dead body of the elderly man into the crowd of civilians.

"I asked a question. Do I make myself clear?" After getting a resounding 'Hai' Naruto smirked and walked towards Yugito. Wrapping his arm around the girl Naruto smiled softly.

"Com'on Yugito-san I want to see the place you call home." With that Naruto walked forward his arm still wrapped around Yugito's shoulders. Akira smiled as he saw the crowd slip like Kami himself was in their presence.

"I like this one little brother. Where did you find him?" A voice said from the shadows behind Akira.

"Surprisingly he found us Kirabi." The Black skinned Jinchuriki chuckled and stepped out of the shadows.

"Life's not going to be the same around here with him is it?" Akira smiled at Kirabi's words and couldn't help but chuckle when he heard a loud yell of.

"Yugito-san use your own mouse!" Kirabi sweat dropped at that.

"I did not expect that response."


End file.
